


Jongie’s Birthday!

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [27]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Birthday, Birthday Chapter, Caregiver!Hongjoong, HappyJonghoDay, Jongho Is Baby, Little Space, OurVocalMaknaeKingJongho, Pacifiers, Plushies, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Stuffies, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, caregiver!yunho, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Jongho’s birthday~
Series: Smol Jongie [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Jongie’s Birthday!

Seonghwa slowly walked into the bedroom, seeing the maknae’s figure under a pile of blankets sleeping peacefully. His paci had fallen from his mouth and his arm was still secured around his bunny stuffie. Seonghwa stopped for a moment to just look at the little, staring with pure awe. No matter what, there was always something so rewarding with seeing just how adorable Jongho looked with his bed head, and pout. Seonghwa reluctantly placed his hand on Jongho’s shoulder, gently shaking it to wake the little up. If he could he would let Jongho sleep the whole day since he needed the rest, but he was sure he’d never hear the end of it if Jongho ended up sleeping through his birthday. A small whine escaped the little’s lips, before trying to pull his blankie closer. Seonghwa giggles to himself, man he was too cute. Seonghwa smiles brightly when the little finally opens his eyes and reaches out for his caregiver. 

“There’s my birthday boy! Now let’s go get you changed and then we can get some breakfast yeah?” Jongho nods, latching onto Seonghwa’s shirt and resting his head in the crook of the elders neck. After changing Jongho into his favorite pink sweater and some shorts, he made his way into the kitchen where Wooyoung was at the stove making pancakes. 

“Good morning birthday boy!” Wooyoung says excitedly, setting a plate on the tray of the little’s high chair. It wasn’t long before Hongjoong emerges from his and Seonghwa’s shared room. Upon seeing his Appa, Jongho wiggles excitedly, wanting free from his high chair. 

“Hi angel! How’s my big boy doing this morning?” Hongjoong says, planting a kiss on the littles forehead. 

“M’ tiny!” Jongho insists, Hongjoong laughing softly at how cute Jongho was when he was angry. 

“Oh, you’re right! Silly me.” 

After breakfast was done, Seonghwa ended up having to change Jongho out of his sweater after he’d gotten syrup all over it. Of course, Jongho protested with it being his favorite sweater, but Seonghwa had a little surprise. He’d pulled out a new sweater, one he’d gotten Jongho for his birthday. It was a different pink one and instead of strawberries on it, the sweater had teddy bear designs all over. Of course, it was a fight to get the littles pants back on, but with some struggle Seonghwa was able to finish redressing the little before it was time to open presents! 

When Seonghwa walked into the living room with Jongho, the other six had begun singing happy birthday. The loud noise startled the little, but within no time Seonghwa was able to calm him down. Seonghwa brings Jongho to the play mat in front of the couch, setting him down on it. The little begins to clap excitedly when Hongjoong begins to pull out wrapped presents, with cute teddy bear wrapping paper. 

“Go ahead, Jongie! Open your presents!” Jongho reaches for one of the presents, tugging on the wrapping paper trying to get it open. When he couldn’t get it open, he looks over to the others for help. San is the first one to notice, and begins helping him unwrap the box. Jongho becomes very excited, seeing a new plushie inside. It’s a kitty plushie, different from the typical teddy bear plush he typically got. He had so many, that Seonghwa wasn’t sure what he’d do if he couldn’t find any more different ones. This kitty plushie struck a soft spot in Jongho’s heart though, as San had told him it was an extremely special plushie from Sannie, and that whenever he missed Sannie he could hug it! And so, he sat there with the plushie in his lap as he continued unwrapping his presents. He got some more sweaters, a new pack of paci’s, some coloring books, a new block set, and another blankie. Just as Jongho finished unwrapping his presents, it was time for lunch and cake! 

Hongjoong helped Jongho in his high chair as Wooyoung brought out Jongho’s favorite food when in headspace. Jongho clapped excitedly before practically begging Yunho to spoon feed him his lunch. Of course, Yunho could never say no to that precious face. 

Then it was time for the most important moment. Mingi ran to dim the lights (not all the way because little Jongie was scared of the dark), and light the candles on the cake. Only two of the actual twenty candles were lit. Jongho sat happily, clapping excitedly after the others had finished singing happy birthday. Soon, Jongho was blowing out the candles. 

“Happy birthday, angel! We all love you so very much!” Seonghwa and Hongjoong place a kiss on the maknae’s forehead. The rest of the day was spent celebrating Jongho’s birthday with games, movies, and lots of cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> O h m y l o r d I’m a week late ;;—;;   
> I take requests! I’m so sorry I haven’t been updating recently as I’ve been very busy and stressed so >< so so sorry!


End file.
